Perdóname
by Amiga Del Alma
Summary: "Perdóname" Es lo que dijo ella acariciando su negro cabello. Él no la escucharía, lo sabía, pero esperaba que por lo menos sintiera su tacto, que ella siempre estaría para él. Lo amaba. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para decírselo.


**Disclaimer**: Nada es mió, todo es propiedad de S.M.

**Summary:** "_Perdóname_" Es lo que dijo ella acariciando su negro cabello. Él no la escucharía, lo sabía, pero esperaba que por lo menos sintiera su tacto, que ella siempre estaría para él. Lo amaba. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para decírselo.

**Canción**: Broken—Lifehouse

* * *

><p><strong>Perdóname<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella despertó ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué no recordaba absolutamente nada? ¿Por qué no sentía nada, ni frió ni calor o los latidos de su corazón? ¿Por qué sentía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en un solo segundo?<p>

Miro a su derecha, vio algo que la traumatizo. Estaba ella en medio de un choque ¿Cómo era que había llegado a ese lugar? Miro mejor y vio un cuerpo botado en medio de la carretera. Era una mujer, hermosa, de pelo castaño claro, morena y unos ojos verdes, parecidos a los de René, lo sabía porque esta los tenia abierto… en eso le llego un recuerdo de golpe ¡era su propia hija!... La miro de nuevo, estaba botada en el suelo, muerta. Bella se asustó.

Personas estaban viendo la escena mientras que un hombre atendía a su hija y los otros atendían a los cinco autos chocados. No sabía ella si había sobrevivientes, pero en verdad nada le importaba, solo su hija… y los recuerdos que poco a poco ibas llegando a su mente.

— ¡Auxilio! —Gritó a pesar de que un hombre ya revisaba a su hija con tranquilidad—. Por favor, sálvenla —le pidió al tipo, pero este ni la miro, siguió con su trabajo tranquilamente, examinando a su hija muerta— ¿Qué no me escucha? ¡Necesita un hospital!

El hombre se alejo del cuerpo acierte de su hija. Ella se agacho y le acaricio los cabellos, luego acaricio su cara ¡estaba fría como el hielo!... no, no podía ser posible. Tenía que llamar a su esposo y contarle todo, no podía ser posible que ella estuviera muerta, su hija, su única y amada hija. Empezó a llorar mientras acaricia a su hija sin moverla de su lugar.

—Shara, despierta, hija por favor, no nos hagas esto, ni a mi ni a tu padre —rogó. Le dolía el corazón, aunque sonara raro porque no lo sentía latir en su pecho. Era como si hubiera quedado vacía—. Tienes que abrir los ojos.

Los hombres corrían de un lado a otro mientras unos policías supervisaban a las personas que querían ver y las ambulancias no dejaban de chillar. Bella quería que todo se callara y que por un momento fuera todo silencio. Que entendieran que le dolía que su hija se estaba muriendo y necesitaba un poco, aun que sea eso, de silencio. Se levanto del suelo y grito:

— ¡Silencio! —Pero, nuevamente, nadie le hizo el mínimo caso— ¡cállense! ¡Díganme que es lo que demonios pasa!

Vio una familia, un niño de nueve meses en los brazos de su madre que estaba al lado de una chica de por lo menos diecisiete años aproximadamente, pero a esta ultima la madre no la veía, era como si no existiera, como si solamente fuera la sobra. Bella se acerco y vio un cuerpo cubierto por una manta blanca, estaba al lado donde la madre lloraba desconsolada. Al lado de la chica había un perro, mestizo y bien bonito, de ese tampoco nadie se percataba.

No habló con esa familia.

Por otro lado, había un hombre, también lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte de un niño de diez años a unos metros de un auto rojo, era el más afectado de los demás. El mismo niño estaba al lado de él, mirándolo, sin emitir palabra ¿Cómo era posible estar muerto y vivo a la vez? Bella se acerco al auto y vio, que dentro de este estaba una madre muerta. Y esa misma era la que estaba al lado del niño. Bella se horrorizo.

Tal vez solo eran ilusiones suyas. Estaba loca, eso era todo.

Fue a otro automóvil, una camioneta, donde encontró a una pareja, aplastadas por el techo, ya que la camioneta había dado vueltas y vueltas hasta quedar totalmente magullada. Bella miro a la pareja muerta, se estaban tomando de las manos. Eso le recordó a cuando ella y Jacob eran adolescentes y pasaban la mayoría del tiempo tomados de las manos. Ahora estaban casados, pero las cosas no eran como se esperaban. Ella no entendía como, pero en su matrimonio se había alejado un poco. Pero ahora ni su hija estaba para unirlos de nuevo en el amor. Ella sentía como su corazón ya no lo amaba como antes, pero seguía amándolo.

Se dirigió a donde estaba el niño. Este le miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó ella sonriéndole como si fuera su madre, de una manera simpática y contagiosa. El niño también sonrió al verle la sonrisa y entre tartamudeos respondió:

—Matías.

—Bueno, Matías ¿sabes lo que pasa? Porque siento que algo raro esta pasando aquí —dijo ella tratando de que el niño dejara de torturaste mirando a su padre llorando por su otro él botado en el piso.

El niño negó con la cabeza. Ambos miraron a la niña detrás de la mujer con el bebe en brazos.

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó Bella.

—No.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó otra cosa.

—No.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

—No

Al parecer el niño no quería alejarse de su padre, quien ni se daba cuenta que estaba a su lado. Miro para atrás y se encontró con la pareja que antes estaba en el auto dado vuelta, pero esta estaba feliz y sin tomarse de las manos, sino que se besaban en un lado de la auto-pista. Bella miro a la chica y esta la miro con ojos tristones.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba en ese lugar?

Se acerco a la muchacha.

—Hola —saludó.

—Hola —respondió la chica, no estaba llorando, pero tenía la voz rota.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que esta pasando? ¿Por qué tu familia no te ve? ¿Por qué es como si no fuéramos reales? —se estaba exasperando, necesitaba respuestas, y rápido, porque mientras mas tiempo pasaba en ese lugar menos era lo que podía comprender.

—No lo se, mi madre no me mira, pero la puedo tocar. Es como si no estuviera aquí —dijo la niña estirando su mano para tocar la espalda de su madre, y lo hizo, pero la otra ni se movió, era como si no la sintiera.

— ¿Quién esta debajo de esa manta? —preguntó. No tenía a nadie que le respondiera sus preguntar, las cuales eran muchas.

—No lo sé. Pero algo me dice que no es bueno saberlo —respondió antes de mirar a su madre que ni pesque le daba.

Bella rodó los ojos. Y se fue a donde estaba la manta blanca que cubría el cuerpo de la niña. Los hombres, policías y bomberos, seguían corriendo de un lado para otro, levantando los autos dados vuelta y otros tratando de abrir las puertas para poder sacar los cadáveres, sin mirarla a ella o a los otros cuatro que estaba también en ese lugar. Como si no existieran.

Subió la manta un poco, se asusto, bajo esta se encontraba la misma niña con la que estaba hablando hace unos momentos. Estaba muerta, al igual que el niño estaba en dos lugares a la vez.

— ¿Qué hay debajo de la manta? —preguntó la chica con tono inocente.

Sus ojos esmeraldas la miraron fijamente. Bella trago audiblemente. ¿Tenia que decirle?

—Tienes razón, aquí abajo hay algo que no seria bueno de ver —fue lo que dijo simplemente antes de tapar el cuerpo muerto de nuevo y levantarse. No podía más, el cerebro le iba a explotar.

Un último recuerdo le llego a la mente, era ella discutiendo con Jacob por una estúpida cosa, quien podía llevar mañana a su hija al instituto, porque no le podía comprar un auto nuevo. Era algo estúpido en verdad. Luego recordó que se llevo a Shara en el auto… luego de eso la imagen se vuelve blanca, no puede ver nada más, como si su mente se cortara exactamente por una sola y sencilla razón.

¿Por qué su mente era un hoyo negro que se saltaba espacios en sus recuerdos como si un hoyo negro se los succionara?

Se froto la cien con la mano. Aunque esta no le dolía, pero ella estaba frustrada y necesitaba recordar que era lo que venia después de esa imagen de ella con su hija en el auto.

Una voz la saco del auto tortura que ella se estaba aplicando lentamente.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Ella se giro sobre sus talones. Era Jacob, su marido, quien tenía una mirada de dolor en los ojos ¿Qué no se alegraba de verla?— ¡Bella! —gritó Jacob acercándose a un auto negro unos metros de él.

Justo al otro lado donde yacía muerta su hija. La hija de los dos.

No la vio, ni la miro, sino que se dirigió directamente al auto que estaba en frente. Bella lo miro como si estuviera loco ¿Cómo no la había visto? Ella era su esposa, había pasado al lado suyo sin verla.

—Jacob —murmuró cuando vio que él se posaba al lado del auto y lo abría para sacar de ese lugar un cuerpo inerte. Otro muerto. Ella se acerco lentamente a él y le toco la espalda, Jacob no se movió, no hizo menor señal de saber que ella estaba a su lado.

—Bella, no por favor —murmuró este arrodillándose en el suelo junto con el cadáver—. No me hagas esto, por favor, te amo, no me dejes. Hazlo por mi… te amo, por favor —suplicaba enterrando su rostro en el rostro de la muerta—. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname, fue una pelea estúpida, las cosas no tienen que terminar así. Me duele. —abrazó el cuerpo más contra si como si eso le volviera a dar la vida.

—Jacob —ella trato de sacudirlo, pero no pudo, no tenía fuerzas, estaba débil ¿y eso por qué?—. Jake estoy aquí, no te abandonare. Amor, mírame —le pidió ella, pero Jacob no la vio.

— ¿Dónde esta Shara? —preguntó Jacob como si el cuerpo entre sus brazos le fuera a responder—. Por favor, dime que ella tampoco… dime que ella no esta… no las puedo perder a las dos, ustedes son mi vida… lo único que me quedan. No me dejen, se los suplico.

Ella no entendía. Jacob levanto la cabeza y miro el auto, en eso ella tuvo la oportunidad de ver a quien tenía en sus brazos. Primero vio su castaño pelo, luego sus ojos cerrados y su cara de corazón, luego su delgado cuerpo y piel pálida. Era _ella_, estaba muerta. No, no podía ser, ella estaba viva ¿no?... Miro mejor al cuerpo, si, definitivamente era ella. No podía ser otra…. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

—No —murmuró—. Jacob, mírame, yo estoy aquí, por favor, yo también te amo.

Jacob no se fijo en ella. Apresó el cuerpo entre sus brazos mientras volvía a repetir una y otra vez que la necesitaba, que lo perdonara, que fue un estúpido.

—Vuelve, vuelvan las dos —lloró Jacob sosteniendo su cuerpo muerto—. No me puedes dejar.

Y, al final, Bella lo acepto, estaba muerta y no podía hacer nada para regresar y estar en los calidos brazos de su esposo. No podría jamás hacer el amor con él de nuevo, no lo podría besar ni disfrutar de sus palabras de amor puro. Porque lo había perdido, todo, la vida, su corazón, su cuerpo. Lo perdió a él.

—Perdóname —es lo que dijo ella acariciando su negro cabello. Él no la escucharía, lo sabía, pero esperaba que por lo menos sintiera su tacto, que ella siempre estaría para él. Lo amaba. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para decírselo—Te amo, Jacob, te amo con todo lo que queda de mi.

Beso su mejilla mojada, ella no se mojo, siguió intacta.

—Bella… —murmuró otra vez su nombre Jacob—. Bella, perdóname.

Ambos querían que todo fuera una pesadilla… pero no lo era.

—Haremos todo lo que quieras, te amare si me dejar, te acariciare y te tendré las noches enteras abrazada —la voz de Jacob estaba rota completamente—. Te daré mi calor, todo, solo tienes que volver a mi. Seré un buen padre, Shara será feliz y no nos vera nunca más discutir. Haré todo, solo tienes que despertar.

Bella empezó a llorar, no podía hacer nada. Solo quedarse a su lado, para siempre, esperando que él tuviera una mejor vida de lo que tuvieron ella y su hija. Necesitaba que él viviera lo que ellas dos no pudieron vivir, porque para ella ya era demasiado tarde.

—Madre —la voz de su hija la sobresalto. Giro a ver a su pequeña—. No podemos hacer nada ya, mamá, papá ahora tiene que hacer esto solo. Estamos muertas —de los ojos verdes de su hija caían lágrimas. Bella la abrazó, trancando de darle un consuelo que ella misma no tenía.

—Dile algo a tu padre —susurró en su oído luego de un momento. Su hija se separo de ella y abrazó a su padre.

—Perdónanos —le dijo antes de soltarlo.

Jacob seguía apretando el cuerpo de Bella contra su pecho. Pero tenia que entender que nada la volverías a la vida, porque ella y su hija estaban muertas. No pudieron decirse nada, ni disculparse por sus errores y peleas que no debieron porque existir. Tenía tanto que decirse, tanto que reconciliarse y el tiempo era inexistente.

—Te amo… —fue lo único que se entendió salir de los labios de Jacob, ya que este había estado murmurando cosas in entendibles.

—Te amo… —respondió Bella antes de irse junto con su hija.

* * *

><p><em>Se que es triste, pero estaba viendo al canción que puse arriba y se me ocurrió este fic. Espero que no me odien, solo trataba de escribir algo trágico.<em>

_Dejen sus reviews._


End file.
